


five ties Arthur can't wear any more by Fahye  [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: When he finishes swearing, Eames is looking at him with that infuriating expression that says Arthur is as transparent as the glass covering the face of his watch, and he knows every cog and every tick.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 16





	five ties Arthur can't wear any more by Fahye  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five ties Arthur can't wear any more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516186) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/five%20ties%20Arthur%20can%27t%20wear%20any%20more%20by%20Fahye.mp3)

**Fic** : [five ties Arthur can't wear any more by Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516186)  
**Length** : 0:13:37  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/five%20ties%20Arthur%20can%27t%20wear%20any%20more%20by%20Fahye.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
